Pregnant
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Naruto's feeling stressed out from work, so Kurama decides that he needs to spend time with his wife. He expects to do what he does every week with her but is suprised by what she tells him next. Naruhina Oneshot.


Naruto trudged through the dirt toward his home. Being Hokage was tiring stuff. He was pretty sure if he waited any longer to get home, he would explode. Good thing he was on his way now.

He would just teleport, but he was too exhausted to use any chakra. Naruto discovered how to deal with paperwork a week into being Hokage. Simply take a lighter and light it on fire while his secretary wasn't looking.

Unfortunately, Sakura had decided to watch him do it for a whole day because he had commented on her 'stupid pink hair.' It started as an argument over whether he should change his diet. He had no problem with not eating ramen once in a while, but she wanted to take it away from him.

Hell no she wasn't! At first he told her to mind her own business, prompting her to punch him into the Great Hokage Monument. She apologized for taking things out of hand, and while she was walking away Naruto said her hair was stupid.

'So much paperwork.' Naruto thought.

'**Well, maybe next time you won't comment on pinkies hair when you're so close to her, I would have done what any normal man would have done and waited until she was out of earshot.**' a voice replied.

'Iguess your right Kurama, but she didn't have to be in the office the whole day. I didn't even get a ramen break.' Naruto told him.

'**Well at least you can go home and see that pretty wife of yours, and then maybe you two can snuggle or something**' the great fox suggested.

Naruto looked up into the sky thoughtfully. It was a good idea. He'd been deprived of human touch all day. He couldn't even go say hi to her when he saw her walking down the street.

'You know what? I think that's the best idea you've had all day.' Naruto told the fox happily.

'**That's the only idea I've had all day.**' Kurama told him. He'd been asleep for the majority of the week. So Naruto was happy to have his friend speak to him with his very scary and intimidating voice.

"Well I can't just leave her waiting for me!" Naruto shouted out loud.

'**That's the spirit! Go home and tell her what you want, and take it for your own!**'

"Yeah!"

'**Than she can make you some delicious ramen! You'll eat it than take her to bed and rest your fingers!**'

"Hell yeah Kurama! I'm going to go home and make love to my wife!" Naruto screamed into the air, and then dashed off full speed home.

The villagers looked at their great sixth Hokage. It was amazing how almost every week, he would walk home alone, sad and sometimes angry, than his mood would miraculously transform and he would become king of the world and start shouting what he would do; in detail; to his wife once he got back home.

In fact, today just happened to by a lighter day so there were only one or two nose bleeds. After all, who wouldn't want to make love to Hinata Hyuga?

Naruto busted through the door full speed, and stopped, seeing his beautiful wife already making him some miso ramen.

She turned to him with a smile on her face that made Naruto's soul melt.

"Hi Naruto –kun, how was work, I didn't g-"she didn't get to finish what she initially planned to say because Naruto had locked lips with her. The kissed for what seemed like ages before they had to release to catch their breaths.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife smiling. He placed his hands on her butt, eliciting an 'eep' from her lips.

"I missed you Hina-chan." He whispered into her ear. Every time he would do this, he would send Goosebumps spiraling down her arms.

She stood up on her toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Are you hungry Naruto-kun?" she asked as seductively as she could. Although it was more cute than sexy, Naruto couldn't give a dam, and would never tell her that her voice was so innocent sounding, it made him want to ruffle her hair more than make out with her, although the urge was very much there.

"Very, I couldn't get the idea of your sweet; delicious; yummy; homemade ramen out of my head all day." He whispered. She felt a tingly feeling go down her spine. She smiled at him warmly.

Reaching behind her she unhooked Naruto's hands from her butt and went to finish dinner.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table waiting as patiently as his impatient body would allow. His body shook in anticipation waiting for the ramen to finish.

She cooked him both their favorites, miso ramen. She placed it down in front of him smiling, than she put her much smaller bowl down in front of herself. She sat down in front of him, gave her thanks than began to eat as she watched her husband demolish his own food.

To most this would be the most disgusting thing for a husband to do at the dinner table, but she just loved the fact that he would react to her food like that. She could do a lot of things, and one of those things was cook.

Soon they finished. Naruto; surprising Hinata; took the dishes as fast as he could to the dishwasher and put them in as fast as he could.

He quickly turned to Hinata and ran at her picking her up out of her chair and took her to the bed before she could react. He kissed her passionately on the lips than began to work his way down.

He threw his super cool Hokage coat onto the floor, followed by his shirt. He then took her shirt off, leaving her twins with a bra as there only protection. He kissed the nape of her neck, eliciting a moan from her lips.

He reached behind his marvelous wife and began to undo the strap of her bra but was stopped by a soft hand.

"Wait, (pant) Naruto-kun, I have to tell (pant) you something first." She told him, making him stop and look deeply into her amazing eyes. She found it hard to look back but she steeled her resolve.

"I'm pregnant." She said. She felt weight on her chest and looked down to see an unconciess Naruto on top of her.

'He fainted'


End file.
